How it all began
by nikky-chan
Summary: A girl was found in a forest. But she is no ordinary girl.
1. Chapter 1

-man fanfiction: How it all began.

Hoofdstuk 1: My dear princess.

In het kleine stadje Bringsfield rust een stilte. Overal slapen mensen rustig. In geen enkel huis brand ligt. Aan de rand van het stadje ligt een bos. Daar heerst er geen stilte. Je hoort vogels en andere dieren. Tenminste normaal hoor je alleen die. Nu klinkt er ook een zacht gehuil. Gehuil van een mens of een schepsel.

Daar tussen de bomen en struiken ligt een meisje. Haar benen liggen open en het bloed is al aan het stollen. Ze huilt zacht met haar ogen dicht. Een wolf ligt bij haar. Hij probeert haar te troosten en haar te laten op staan maar het meisje is te moe." Ga maar Gengeij . Ik redt de ochtend toch niet. Ga en zoek een goed thuis." Fluistert het meisje zacht. Langzaam opent ze haar ogen een beetje en kijkt de wolf aan. ze glimlacht zacht.

" Je blijft hier echt tot ik weg ben niet waar." Zegt ze. De wolf knikt en snuffelt nog eens aan haar. Het meisje zucht zacht en pakt de wolf beet bij zijn vacht. Ze trekt zich een klein beetje overheid en laat zichzelf mee sleuren door de wolf. De wolf loopt rustig met het meisje naar het dorp en kijkt af en toe over zijn schouder om te kijken hoe het met haar gaat. Het meisje begint langzaam aan weg te slippen. De wolf gromt. Het meisje kijkt hem aan en lacht zacht.

De bereiken het eerste huis van het dorp. Er brand geen licht. Het meisje laat zich op de grond zakken."Ach, nu weet je zeker dat ik in elk geval begraven wordt." Zegt het meisje zacht.

Opeens springt het licht aan in het huis. Er klinken stemmen uit het huis. De wolf gaat bij het meisje staan maar doet niks. Het meisje zinkt langzaam in een diepe slaap. De wolf kijkt verlangend naar het huis alsof hij wil dat er elk moment een persoon uit stapt." Hou jij je kop nou maar terwijl ik ga kijken wat dat geluid was." Klinkt er vanaf de deur van het huis.

De deur gaat open en een vors gebouwde man komt naar buiten. Hij kijkt even rond en ziet dan het meisje en de wolf. Terwijl zijn ogen groter lijken te worden roept hij iemand. Er komt een vrouw naar buiten. Die slaat meteen haar handen voor haar mond."Oh mijn God. " ze rent naar het meisje, negeert de wolf, om haar te onderzoeken. De man blijft stokstijf staan. Dan schud hij zijn hoofd en loopt naar het meisje toe om de vrouw te helpen.

Het meisje wordt naar binnen gebracht en op de bank gelegd. De wolf volgt het drietal en gaat naast de bank zitten. De vrouw pakt verband en begint het meisje te behandelen. De man is druk aan de telefoon te bellen. De wolf kijkt naar wat er gebeurt en vraagt zich af met wie hij staat te bellen. De vrouw kijkt terwijl ze het meisje behandelt naar haar benen. Die liggen helemaal open en zijn helemaal blauw van de kou. Haar kleding stelt ook niet veel meer voor. Haar jurk , of wat er van over is, is helemaal kapot. Ze heeft geen schoenen meer en haar sokken zijn niets meer dan kleine enkelbandjes. ' Wat zou er toch met het arme kind gebeurt zijn?' denkt de vrouw. Het meisje kreunt en opent langzaam haar ogen. De vrouw kijkt verbaast op." Ow mooi. Je bent wakker. Kom dan neem ik je mee naar je slaap kamer." Het meisje knikt zwak en laat zich op tillen. De vrouw brengt haar naar de logeer kamer en legt haar op het bed. Het meisje valt meteen weer in slaap. De vrouw kijkt nog een keer om voor ze het licht uit doet."Slaap lekker My dear princess."

…………

De man genaamd Kekai hangt net de telefoon op als zijn vrouw binnen komt." De dokter komt morgen en brengt mensen mee die misschien weten wie ze is." De vrouw genaamd Haruhi zegt:" Wie haar misschien kennen?! Kekai ze is geen dier. Kom op nou. Je hebt gezien hoe ze er aan toe was. Wat als die mensen nu weer precies het zelfde met haar doen!!" Kekai kijkt haar aan en zegt niks. Haruhi gaat zuchtend zitten. Ze kijkt naar haar handen."Kekai , ik maak me zorgen. Er gebeuren de laatste tijd zoveel vreemde dingen. Wat nou als zij hier verantwoordelijk voor is? Wat nou als we haar niet kunnen helpen?" Kekai's blik verhard." Zij is een vreemdeling Haruhi denk er ook maar geen seconde aan om haar hier te laten. Morgen komen die mensen en die nemen haar waarschijnlijk mee. Wen maar niet al te veel aan haar. Ze is niks voor ons, alleen maar een vondeling." Haruhi begint te huilen." Maar wat nou als ze haar niet mee nemen? Moeten we haar dan in de steek laten? Je weet dat je dat niet van mij kan vragen Kekai!" Kekai kijkt haar aan en zucht. Dan loopt hij naar haar toe en knuffelt haar." Als ze haar niet meenemen zorgen we wel voor der maar als ze haar meenemen moet je me kunnen beloven dat je haar laat gaan." Haruhi knikt verdrietig terwijl er tranen over haar wangen lopen.

Kekai laat haar los en loopt naar de logeerkamer. Hij kijkt even om de hoek en ziet dat de wolf in de kamer zit. Hij glimlacht." Jij verlaat haar ook niet voor een moment hé?" De wolf kijkt hem vragend aan. Kekai loopt naar het beest toe en aait het over zijn hoofd. De wolf kijkt Kekai aan maar doet niks. Kekai kijkt naar het meisje. Ze ligt rustig te slapen. Kekai glimlacht en loopt de kamer weer uit. De wolf gaat op de grond liggen en valt in slaap. Kekai en Haruhi gaan naar bed maar beide kunnen niet in slaap komen. Ze zijn te nerveus voor morgen. Want morgen komen hun..

Einde hoofdstuk 1


	2. Chapter 2

How it al began.

Hoofdstuk 2:

Kekai wordt wakker met een schreeuw. Het zweet loopt over zijn gezicht en hij hijgt hard. Hij kijkt naast zich. Daar ligt Haruhi nog rustig te slapen. Hij haalt op gelucht adem. Hij schudt zijn hoofd. De nachtmerrie was te echt om niet echt te zijn. Hij klimt uit bed en gaat naar beneden. Als hij de trap af komt staat de wolf opeens voor hem. Kekai hem verschrikt aan. De wolf kijkt hem alleen maar aan met zijn licht blauwe ogen. Kekai slikt en loopt langs de wolf. Hij voelt dat de wolf's blik hem volgt. Hij loopt naar de logeerkamer.

Daar zit het meisje op de rand van het bed. Der haar hangt voor haar ogen. Kekai kijkt haar verbaast aan. Dan opeens ziet hij dat er tekens op haar armen en benen zitten. Ze hangt een beetje en lijkt in tracé. Dan komt de wolf grommend binnen. Hij rent voor het meisje met zijn ogen op Kekai. Kekai kijkt de wolf verschrikt aan. De ogen van de wolf zijn bloedrood geworden en er komt schuim uit zijn mond. Hij gromt harder en zijn witte vacht wordt zwart. Kekai stapt bang terug en valt op de grond. Dan kijkt hij naar het meisje. Haar hoofd hangt niet meer maar kijkt Kekai recht aan. Haar ogen zijn rood en haar gezicht zit vol met zwarte tekens.

Dan grijnst ze gemeen. Met een donkere stem zegt ze:" Een goedemorgen beste man. U weet niet wat u in huis heeft gehaald niet waar." Haar grijns wordt wijder. Kekai schreeuwt bang. Hij staat vlug op en rent naar boven. De wolf achtervolg hem. Kekai rent de slaapkamer in en doet de deur snel dicht. De wolf bonkt tegen deur.

Haruhi kijkt verschrikt op." Wat is er Kekai?" Kekai geeft geen antwoord. Zijn gezicht is helemaal wit en hij wijst naar het raam. Haruhi draait zich langzaam om. Daar in hun slaapkamer hangt het meisje in de lucht met een grote grijns. Der haar hangt voor één oog maar één oog is nog zichtbaar. De kamer wordt opeens bloedrood van kleur en overal lijken dode mensen te liggen. Haruhi schreeuwt het uit en valt uit het bed. Het meisje heft haar armen op alsof ze hen wil pakken." Vandaag is het jullie maar morgen is het weer iemand anders. Man ik heb zo'n honger. Niet waar Gengeij?" De wolf gromt. Het meisje grijnst gemeen.

Dan wordt Haruhi opeens de lucht in geslingerd. Haruhi zet het op een gillen en probeert zich vast te pakken aan Kekai. Kekai staat vast genageld aan de vloer. Het meisje brengt haruhi naar zich toe en bijt haar in haar keel. Haruhi schreeuwt het uit van de pijn. Kekai schreeuwt:" Hou op. Je doet haar pijn. Alsjeblieft ik zal je alles geven maar laat haar met rust." De woorden waren nog niet uit zijn mond of hij werd aan gevallen door de wolf. Het beest beet hem overal. Kekai schreeuwt het uit. Haruhi is intussen al dood. Het meisje heeft al haar bloed gedronken en ze ligt nu levenloos op de grond.

Het meisje kijkt toe hoe de wolf Kekai vermoordt. Ze kijkt hem triest aan. Buiten zou je nu het geluid van kekai's kreten horen. Maar ze heeft een illusie om het huis gemaakt. Ze zullen er pas achter komen als ze het huis binnen komen.

Terwijl het meisje toe kijkt vreet de wolf Kekai's hart uit zijn borst en andere in gewanden. Als hij klaar is kijkt hij naar het meisje. Die lacht lief naar hem." Ben je klaar? Mooi zo dan kunnen we weer weg." Ze laat zich op de vloer vallen. De wolf komt naar haar toe rennen. Ze klimt op zijn rug en samen rennen ze uit het huis.

Die avond komen de mensen van de black order. Wat ze vinden is alleen en aan gevrete lijk en een andere lijk. Geen spoor van het meisje.

Einde hoofdstuk 2


	3. Chapter 3

How it all began.

Hoofdstuk 3:

Het meisje ligt doodstil naast een boom. De sterrenhemel schijnt vel en helder. De avond is gevallen en het is doodstil in het bos. De wolf genaamd Gengeji ligt naast een boom en is half wakker. Hij weet dat zijn bazin slaapt en dat hij over haar moet waken

Dan schieten zijn oren omhoog. Hoorde hij nou iets? Gengeij begint te grommen en staat op. Daar tussen de struiken een paar bomen verder ziet hij een glimmend iets. Hij lijken wel ogen. Hij kijkt voorzichtig naar het glimmende object en loopt langzaam naar zijn bazin. Het meisje ligt nog te slapen en lijkt niks te merken van het gevaar of iets dat hen bespioneert. Gengeij snuffelt aan zijn bazin en gromt een beetje. Het meisje blijft liggen maar opent één oog. Haar ogen zijn weer terug naar normaal gegaan nadat ze het huis hadden verlaten.

" Wat is er Gengeij?"vraagt het meisje zacht. Gengeij gromt zacht en wijst met zijn kop in de richting van het glimmende object. Het meisje zucht en komt overeind. Ze heeft voor ze weg ging bij het huis van haar slachtoffers, nog snel even een jurk gepakt.

Het meisje staat op en kijkt in de richting van het glimmende object. Ze hoort stemmen en weer dat er mensen daar zitten te wachten. Voor haar om iets te doen. Ze vernauwt haar ogen en dan kan ze hen zien. Drie mannen en één vrouw. Met zijn vieren tegen twee. Dat is oneerlijk denkt ze. Ik en Gengeij winnen zo.

Ze rekt haar armen voor zicht uit en maakt een soort tekens in de lucht." Wat de nacht verborgen houd, wordt zichtbaar voor mij. Wat de nacht verbergt, toon zich aan mij. Donker wordt licht. Toon u aan mij." Fluistert ze met een zachte stem. Haar zicht wordt in één klap beter.

De wereld wordt in eens bloedrood.

Intussen bij de mannen:

"Allen, wat gebeurt er?!"" Ik weet het niet Lavi." De jongens lopen langzaam in de richting van het meisje. Gengeij kijkt vol honger naar de jongens met bloedrode ogen. Het meisje van de groep komt voorzichtig naar het meisje toe." Minako? Ben jij Minako?" het meisje kijkt haar aan maar zegt niks. Gengeij begint te grommen.

Het meisje doet van schrik een stap naar achteren. De jongens gaan voor haar staan." Kom niet al te dicht in haar buurt lenalee." Lenalee knikt en de lang haarige jongen stapt naar voren. Hij loopt met een zwaard in zijn handen voorzichtig naar het meisje. Het meisje kijkt hem achterdochtig aan en zegt met een zware stem:" Kom niet dichterbij of anders je overleeft deze dag niet." De jongen kijkt haar alleen maar aan en begint een symbool te tekenen met zijn zwaard.

" Hier op deze aarde, in dit woud, vraag ik u te schijnen. Reinig deze plek met al u licht. Bevrijd deze ziel van de demon die haar bezit." Een cirkel vormt om het meisje en de wolf. Gengeij begint hard te grommen en wilt uit de cirkel maar wordt tegen gehouden door een soort van schild dat de cirkel vormt. Lenalee stapt voor de cirkel en kijkt het meisje verdrietig aan." Ik wou dat het niet zo hoefde Minako maar je laat je beheersen door de innocent en dat is geen goed teken." Minako kijkt haar alleen maar aan. Gengeij jankt zacht. De cirkel begint te glimmen en valt Minako aan.

"AAAAAH!! Hou op het doet pijn!!" krijst Minako en valt op de grond van de pijn. De cirkel verdwijnt en Minako blijft bewegenloos op de grond liggen. Lenalee loopt naar haar toe en kijkt naar haar.

Dan opeens pakt Minako's hand lenalee's keel vast. Ze staat op en smijt Lenalee tegen een boom aan." Als er iets is waar ik een hekel aan heb is het als mensen zich met mij bemoeien!" zegt Minako terwijl ze naar Lenalee loopt die bewusteloos op de grond ligt. Kanda springt voor haar en valt Minako aan met zijn zwaard. Die blokt het met haar arm en kijkt hem boos aan."Jij bent gemeen." Zegt ze met een kinderstemmetje.

Gengeij bijt in kanda's been en sleurt hem op de grond. Kanda schreeuwt het uit van de pijn. De rood harige jongen komt aan rennen met een mega hamer en slaat Gengeij weg van Kanda's been. Dan opeens wordt het enorm licht in het bos. Allen kijkt naar Minako en ziet dat ze haar normale haar kleur weer heeft. Haar innocent was uit gegaan.

Allen kijkt naar de lucht en ziet dat het zonsopgang is. Hij loopt naar Lenalee en tilt haar op. Kanda steunt op Lavi's hamer. Lavi loopt naar Minako en kijkt haar aan. Ze is bewusteloos en ligt op de grond. Gengeij probeert haar wakker te maken maar dat lukt niet. Lavi tilt haar op, ondanks de grommende waarschuwingen, en loopt in de richting van de rand van het bos." We gaan. We kunnen nu niks meer doen. We hebben haar en dat is wat we moesten doen." Met dat vertrekt hij uit het bos en achter hem volgen de anderen.

Einde hoofdstuk 3.


End file.
